


Maravilla

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es entonces cuando todos sus pensamientos se pierden en su cabeza, y solo puede observar a Martín completamente embobado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maravilla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

Martín se ve especialmente animado ese día, caminando a grandes zancadas y paso ligero, la barbilla en alto, el pecho henchido, una amplia sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y los ojos brillantes. A Luciano no se le pasa por alto cuando lo ve entrar a la sala de conferencias esa mañana, más ruidoso y llamativo de lo normal.  Y tampoco es que tiene que ser un genio para notarlo, o saber la razón de su peculiar jovialidad (de hecho, él también está de muy buen humor, y curiosamente es por el mismo motivo).

\- ¿Lo viste en la tele, Lu? - Martín se sienta a su lado, inclinándose levemente en su dirección – Obvio que si, imposible que te lo perdieras, pero te lo cuento por las dudas; ya soy una de las 7 Maravillas del Mundo.

Y calla, invitando con su silencio a Luciano a unirse a su entusiasmo por alabarse a sí mismo, como si realmente eso fuese a pasar. Luciano simplemente le da un sorbo al insípido café que se compró antes de entrar, encogiéndose de hombros, porque la realidad es que ya sabía que tendría que soportar los aires de grandeza de Martín, y dejó de prestarle atención antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna siquiera (porque disfruta pasar tiempo con él, si, y hoy Luciano también está de buen humor, pero no hay cosa que le irrite más que escuchar a Martín hablar de lo fantástico y talentoso y guapo  _cree_  ser).

Martín no parece ofendido ante su indiferencia. Simplemente se aclara la garganta y procura no mostrarse tan pagado de sí mismo, si bien es más que obvio está que salta de gusto.

\- Bueno, - continua, intentando contener la sonrisa en vano - ya se sabía eso, pero ahora es oficial...

\- Te das cuenta que exageras, ¿verdad? - "Como de costumbre", tiene ganas de agregar, pero decide mantener las paces con Martín, y se reserva el comentario. No vale la pena arruinar un buen día - Yo no leí en ningún lado tu nombre, Martín.

Martín se da el lujo de soltar una carcajada, como si en verdad encontrara el comentario de Luciano gracioso.

\- ¿Y dónde carajo te pensás que queda Iguazú? - sonríe - ¿En Japón?

Luciano suspira, y decide tomar otro camino para romper la pequeña burbuja de fantasía en la que vive su vecino.

\- Te olvidas que las cataras también son mías - recuerda con ligereza.

Una maliciosa sonrisa felina se extiende por el rostro de Martín.

\- Ah, si, perdón, perdón, me olvidaba - concede fingiendo seriedad, antes de agregar con deliberada malicia - ¿Cuánto tenés vos de las cataratas? ¿Algo así como un 5%, no? Uf, si, increíble, que cosa impresionante. Te felicito, Luciano.

Luciano niega para sí en silencio mientras una pequeña sonrisa surca sus labios, y no pica el anzuelo. El buen humor hace que la actitud de Martín se le antoje infantil más que irritante, lo que es mucho decir. En vez, baja la vista a su café y le da otro trago, ausente. A su lado, al no recibir respuesta, Martín sonríe victorioso, y se recuesta en su silla para continuar regodeándose en una auto-proclamada grandeza. Y por hoy, a Luciano realmente no le molesta. Simplemente le deja hablando solo, y se dedica a ignorarlo completamente.

O por lo menos, eso hace hasta que un cambio en la voz estruendosa y altanera de Martín llama su atención e interés.

\- Así que, en definitiva, - susurra Martín luego de una pausa de auto-adularse, curiosamente bajito y sereno - entre vos y yo hay algo maravilloso...

Y Luciano está listo para contesta. Tiene una réplica aguda en la punta de la lengua en menos de un segundo. Siempre tiene una respuesta bajo la manga. Es por eso que no puede evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Eleva los ojos hacia Martín, y abre la boca para contestar, pero las palabras se desvanecen sobre su lengua en cuanto se encuentra con una avergonzada sonrisa cómplice y una tierna mirada sincera.

Es entonces cuando todos sus pensamientos se pierden en su cabeza, y solo puede observar a Martín completamente embobado. 

Repentinamente siente la cabeza y el cuerpo ligeros como plumas, siente el corazón dar un brinco y ponerse a latir desaforado dentro de su pecho, siente un agradable revoloteo cosquillear en su estomago, siente el rostro arder furioso, siente el aire en sus pulmones denso, tan denso que siente que le cuesta respirar. Se siente enfermo, se siente avergonzado, se siente aturdido, se siente estúpido, se siente conmovido… por sobre todo y más que nada, se siente conmovido.

Todo porque Martín acaba de desarmarle y desnudarle total y completamente con tal solo algo de honestidad.

Es por eso que Luciano no sabe que decir, y cuando finalmente se da cuenta que está observando a Martín como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol, corre la vista y balbucea un par de incoherencias que no llegan a tener sentido. 

\- Pero yo sigo siendo el más maravilloso de los dos, claramente.

Y tan repentino como llegó, se va. Solo lleva un pestañeo, para que la boba sonrisa enamorada de Martín se vuelva socarrona y la ternura en sus ojos se esconda tras un brillo travieso. Un simple pestañeo, para que la magia se desvanezca, y Luciano repentinamente pueda volver a respirar y pensar con claridad.

Y a estás alturas, lo único que Luciano puede hacer es soltar una carcajada.


End file.
